Wireless networking technologies offer users the convenience of mobility and ease of connection to a network. However, these same technologies can also introduce potential threats to maintaining the security of the network. For example, the installation of rogue (i.e., unauthorized) wireless access points in a network can pose a significant threat to network security in that the rogue access points can enable unauthorized access to the network beyond the network's intended perimeter. The unauthorized access can, in turn, compromise data or services provided in the network. Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides for efficient and accurate detection of unauthorized wireless devices in a network.